<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me, give me all you've got by randombubblegum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012172">kiss me, give me all you've got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/pseuds/randombubblegum'>randombubblegum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scene Awsten, Sneaking Around, as if im capable of writing anything but that, either O9K era or early parx its up to you, just a little you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/pseuds/randombubblegum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re parked at the very edge of the lot, strategically away from streetlights, and the theater isn’t due to close for hours. Nobody should come looking for them. At least, that’s the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me, give me all you've got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*door opening, clown shoes sfx* Hi guys, long time no fic. Here is a little snack. I wrote it very quickly because all my other in-progress fics were giving me a headache. Enjoy.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princethestripper">Prince</a> for the beta i love u mwah mwah</p><p><span class="u">Note:</span> As a matter of course, I would archive-lock an explicit RPF fic like this one, but this is Waterparks and this fandom is a total nightmare, so I'm leaving it public. If you know anyone in this fic irl or are in it yourself do not read it or I will attack you like a wild animal.</p><p>Title from "Die Young" by Kesha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they step out of the theater, taking a breath of the crisp night air, Awsten makes a beeline for the car.</p><p>“Hurry up!” he yells over his shoulder.</p><p>It’s late, and even the parking spots closest to the doors are mostly empty. They’re parked at the very edge of the lot, strategically away from streetlights, and the theater isn’t due to close for hours, so nobody should come looking for them. At least, that’s the idea.</p><p>Awsten is practically vibrating by the passenger-side door when Otto sidles up.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to discuss the finer plot details of <em>The Social Network</em> before we get in?” Otto asks with patently fake sincerity, fishing his keys out of his pocket.</p><p>In response, Awsten repeatedly yanks the door handle so fast Otto’s afraid he’s gonna rip it off.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he chuckles, hitting the unlock button. He climbs into the driver’s seat while Awsten scrambles in opposite.</p><p>“Now we’re talkin’,” Awsten crows, peering out the window. “The coast is clear, too. Chop chop, dude.”</p><p>Obediently, Otto locks the doors, reaches down for the lever, and rolls the driver’s seat back as far as it’ll go. He glances to the side, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Like a synchronized dance, Awsten swings himself over the center console, straddling Otto with a thigh tucked on either side of his legs. They’ve gotten pretty good at this in the months they’ve been fooling around, so Awsten knows the drill. His arms wind their way over Otto’s shoulders, snaking between his back and the seat.</p><p>“I don’t usually put out on the first date, but I’ll make an exception because you’re just <em>sooo</em> cute,” Awsten jokes, and Otto rolls his eyes. Awsten is warm on top of him, not as light as he looks, but cute and easy to hold. So Otto does.</p><p>His hands come around the small of Awsten’s back, and Otto feels him arch forward, just a little bit. He tugs him closer and Awsten goes easily, until they’re breathing each other’s air. This close, Awsten’s eyelashes are long and thick, his eyes dark.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Otto tells him. Their noses are just barely brushing when Otto whispers, “Kiss me?”</p><p>Awsten does.</p><p>His lips are soft and plush, like a girl’s, but his stubble is slightly rough against Otto’s cheek. Otto slides his hands up, wrapping his fingers around Awsten’s slender rib cage, appreciating the warmth of his skin through his thin t-shirt. He tilts his head just slightly for a better angle as their lips slide together, easy and sweet.</p><p>Awsten gets one hand on Otto’s jaw, gently cupping his cheek, as the other comes to rest on his collarbone. He makes a little sound into the kiss, trying to get closer (always impatient), and Otto knows that’s his cue.</p><p>Bringing a hand up to twine into Awsten’s hair, he sucks lightly on his bottom lip until Awsten opens up for him. He sighs softly; Otto hears him breathe in through his nose. Their tongues have barely brushed before Awsten’s pulling back, giggling.</p><p>“What?” Otto asks, amused.</p><p>“You taste like Sour Patch Kids,” Awsten laughs. There’s already color blooming high in his cheekbones, just visible in the semidarkness.</p><p>Otto dips back in to kiss him quickly, once, twice, and Awsten hums a little chuckle as Otto lets his lips slide from the side of Awsten’s mouth down his cheek. He kisses softly at the line of Awsten’s jaw, then presses a kiss beneath it. Awsten’s thighs tense around his legs as he realizes what’s coming.</p><p>“Oh,” Awsten gasps when Otto kisses the spot below his ear. His hands curl on Otto’s shoulders, fingers digging in, when Otto kisses him again, this time with parted lips. Awsten lets his head loll to the side, bangs swooping over his eyes. “Mmh…”</p><p>“That good?” Otto whispers, mouth brushing Awsten’s skin.</p><p>Awsten shifts on his lap. “Uh-huh,” he breathes. It’s probably not something Awsten notices himself, but Otto loves the way his voice pitches up when he’s turned on. It’s the first thing that gives him away.</p><p>Nuzzling against Awsten’s shoulder, Otto wraps a hand around his skinny little leg, sliding it up the inseam. When Awsten’s hips angle minutely towards him, he strokes the tender part of Awsten’s inner thigh through the denim with his thumb. Suggestive, but he’s confident Awsten will take the bait.</p><p>Huffing, Awsten pulls back to look at Otto head on. “You getting fresh with me, Wood?” The corners of his mouth twitch; he’s fighting off a smile and doing a terrible job at it.</p><p>Otto gives him a little lopsided smirk. Leaning back in, he murmurs, “That’s the idea,” and feels Awsten’s shiver at the rumble of his voice. He grins like a wolf, and then he bites Awsten’s throat.</p><p>“Fuck!” Awsten’s nails dig into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. The low groan he lets out when Otto licks over his pulse point goes straight to his cock. “Oh fffuck, don’t leave—marks where my mom’ll see ‘em—”</p><p>“I won’t,” Otto reassures him, then sucks a sharp little hickey just behind Awsten’s ear, hidden by the floppy blond patches. The sound he’s rewarded with, startled and throaty and urgent, almost makes him do it again. He squeezes Awsten’s thigh while he composes himself, and he feels it trembling.</p><p>“I wish I could just mark you up,” Otto admits, dragging his nose along Awsten’s neck and kissing his collarbone. He licks at the freckle below Awsten’s earlobe and continues, “I want everyone who sees us together to know I’m fucking you.”</p><p>They haven’t, not yet, but the idea seems to have just as much an effect on Awsten as it does on Otto.</p><p>“Nngh,” Awsten replies eloquently, fumbling for Otto’s wrist. He drags it forward, presses it over the hard line of the erection trapped in his skinny jeans. When Otto doesn’t move for a moment, he rolls his hips insistently.</p><p>“Aw, you’re so needy,” Otto teases, and Awsten makes a plaintive sound in response as he pops the button.</p><p>“Whatever, you’re hard too,” Awsten pants, leaning back to give Otto the space to pull him out of his boxer briefs.</p><p>Awsten’s cock is hot in Otto’s hand, precome already making the head sticky. Otto pulls back to lick his palm before readjusting his grip.</p><p>“Wow, you’re hard. This for me?” he asks, voice low, and Awsten’s bitten-off whimper of a response takes him by surprise. Huh. That’s one to revisit later. He rubs his thumb just under the head to feel Awsten jerk.</p><p>Awsten gasps, “Stop fucking around and touch me.”</p><p>Otto grins. “Since you asked so nicely.”</p><p>He twists his free hand into Awsten’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss as he starts to stroke. Lips parting, Awsten moans, and Otto takes the opportunity to suck hard at his bottom lip. He loves how pliant Awsten goes when he kisses him deep like this, loves how easily he lets Otto in. Awsten’s making little “<em>mmh, mmh</em>” sounds for him as Otto sucks on his tongue, speeding his fist when he feels Awsten’s body roll forward.</p><p>With a heavy breath, Awsten pulls back, a little string of spit stretching between them before it snaps. “G’nna—come—” he stutters, breath hot against Otto’s face.</p><p>In response, Otto just fits their lips together again, keeping it sweet. He knows how much Awsten likes being kissed while he finishes, even if it’s not something he’ll say out loud.</p><p>Sure enough, Awsten’s body tenses up as he cries in the back of his throat, bucks once, and spills into Otto’s fist. Otto keeps kissing him while he strokes him through it, pulling back to pepper little kisses along his lips and cheeks while Awsten gasps for breath.</p><p>He slumps against Otto’s chest when he’s done. Otto wraps his left arm around Awsten’s back, patting with his clean hand.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>Awsten nods, forehead rolling against Otto’s sternum. “Why d’you have to be so hot all the time,” he mumbles. Otto just laughs.</p><p>“You’re the hot one,” he counters. He wipes his hand off with a wad of tissues from the console beside them.</p><p>Lifting his head, Awsten looks at him with hazy, sated eyes and pink cheeks. His hair’s sticking up a little where Otto grabbed it, too. He looks debauched, and all the more alluring for it; Otto’s dick throbs.</p><p>“Your calluses are hot,” Awsten says as he gets Otto’s jeans open. “I like how they feel. It’s like, sexy.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Otto grunts when Awsten takes him in hand. His fingers are pale, delicate and pretty.</p><p>He leans in to mouth at Otto’s jaw, down his neck, while he works him without any hurry.</p><p>“Y’know,” Awsten muses. “I want to blow you.”</p><p>That gets a groan out of Otto. “Fuck. Probably not, not enough—oh shit—space in the car.”</p><p>“I know,” Awsten sighs into the hollow of his throat before kissing along Otto’s earlobe. “Just really want to, though. Next time? Will you let me?”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Otto rasps. The image of Awsten’s lips wrapped around him, cheeks hollowed out, eyes upturned and pretty, is too— </p><p>Awsten bites the juncture of neck and collarbone and that’s all it takes for Otto to come in his hand, folding in on himself.</p><p>Awsten strokes him through it dutifully, making pleased sounds as he rocks with the motion of Otto’s body. He plants a little kiss on Otto’s nose while he gets his breath back, grabbing more tissues to clean up with.</p><p>“That was fun,” Awsten says as they zip their pants back up.</p><p>“Yeah. Too bad the car is gonna smell like jizz for the next week.”</p><p>That earns him a laugh. Feeling goopy, Otto turns to the fogged-up window and traces a heart in the condensation. Inside, he writes <em>A + O</em> with his finger.</p><p>“Awww!” Awsten chirps. He adds an arrow through the heart Otto’s drawn. Then he scrawls a dick next to it.</p><p>“Awsten, no!” Otto groans. “Now that’s gonna show up every time the windows fog!”</p><p>Awsten adds hair to the balls.</p><p>Otto shoves at him. “Ugh. Back to your own seat, I’m taking you home.”</p><p>Giggling as he vaults over the console, Awsten asks, “You’re still staying over, though, right?”</p><p>Otto pulls the lever and cranks his seat back to where it belongs. “I mean, duh.” He gives Awsten a sly look. “How else are we gonna have round two?”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :+) *kisses u on the nose*</p><p>come kick it on <a href="https://randombubblegum.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> to go apeshit about awtto with me 24/7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>